With the progress of science and the development of automobile industry, the types and styles of vehicles are increasing day by day. In the aspect of appearance design such as vehicle body and so on, foreign vehicle manufacturers have their own inheritance and innovation, the domestic automobile manufacturers are absorbing foreign technology, and also have a great breakthrough and innovation. The structure design of the vehicle body is inseparable from the support from the technologies of stamping, welding and coating, automobile body has to use three of four production lines of the vehicle factory, and a lot of mold development funds are required.
Currently, above the passenger compartment there is a roof, openings are provided on two sides of the passenger compartment, the doors are mostly mounted on the sides of the vehicle body, the openings are covered by the front door and the rear door, such that the openings can be opened and closed, a specific arrangement is as follows: the front portion of the front door is pivotally connected to the vehicle body via a hinge; and the front or rear of the rear door is pivotally connected to the vehicle body via the hinge. Frames are respectively disposed between the front door and a front windshield, and between the front doors and a rear windshield.
However, in the existing vehicle, the frame in the vehicle body will obstruct the driver's vision, which causes some blind spots affecting driving comfort and vision; and the roof and the doors are generally made of metal and therefore have large weight, thereby affecting the performance of the vehicle.